Water and the Leon
by jaeb1824
Summary: All That Fanfiction: Leon must learn how to deal with his fear of the water. So Danny and Josh help him. Arthur-Episode Based Story.


**I know! I know! You might be sick of me because this is yet another fanfic based on an episode of Arthur. I'm already in the process of finishing a Arthur-episode-based iCarly story. I'm also in the process of finishing a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic based on an episode of Arthur. If you are tired of me, don't worry about it. That's how I write some of my stories.**

**Summary: **Leon must learn how to deal with his fear of water, so Danny and Josh help him.

_**Water and the Leon**_

The "All That" season 4 cast were in the Green Room as Amanda comes in with a special announcement.

"ATTENTION, ALL THAT CAST MEMBERS!" She yelled over a megaphone. "You are all cordially invited to a special party recognizing the grand opening of the "Family Raft Ride" at the Universal Orlando Resort this weekend" After she said this, she passed all the postcards out.

"Wait, did you say the 'Family Raft Ride'?" asked Kenan.

"What's so good about it?" asked Kel

"It's a 25-mile water coaster which is really fast. And then after it drops, you land in icy, cold water" explained Kenan. "I can't wait to go!"

"That's why I'm inviting you, fellow cast members" said Amanda. "If they know who we are, then it is guaranteed that we won't be left out"

"Sorry, Amanda" said Leon. "I can't go"

"What?" asked Amanda. "Why not"

"Actually, I'm busy this weekend" he lied. "And besides, who would want to fall into cold water anyway?" They all gave him a blank stare as we walked off.

"For some reason, I've had a feeling that Leon hates me" said Amanda.

"Not just you" said Christy. "The rest of us, too"

"It's like the time where he and I went whale watching on Mr. Schneider's yacht" said Amanda. "The dolphins were practically leaping out of the water. It was so exciting. I really wanted Leon to see it. So I went to the back and I told him 'Come on, the dolphins are jumping out of the water, you've got to come watch!'"

And his response was. "No…It's okay. Did you know that sometimes the motion of the boat would make you seasick? What if I stand there and throw up"

"So I sighed and said 'suit yourself'"

"Well what about that costume party we had on set?" asked Josh "Just about everyone had bobbed for apples. So I go over and ask him. 'Leon you haven't bobbed yet, why don't you try?'. So then he said 'Do you know how many toxins and bacteria might be floating around in that water. I'll pass'

"All we really need to do now is to see the real reason why he can't come" said Amanda.

"I've got it" said Danny. "We should probably make him jealous. We should talk more about the party and how fun it might be around him, so he becomes jealous, and he'll actually might come"

"I'd hate to admit it. But that was a good idea" said Amanda.

_**Public Library: 12:45P.M.**_

Later in the library, Amanda and Christy find Leon sitting at a table reading.

"Thanks for inviting me to your party, Amanda. I think It'll be lots of fun" said Christy. "Even if some people decide not to show up.

"Yeah" said Amanda. "Some people" she looked at Leon.

He walked out of the library, to find Josh, Danny, Kenan, and Kel talking about the party and how fun it may be.

"Will you guys knock it off?" he asked furiously. "And stop making so much of a big deal about this stupid party. I've already told you that I'm not going."

The gang stared at him as he walked off. "Let's just get something to eat" said Kenan

'_**50's Diner Universal Orlando Resort – 1:00P.M.**_

When they went to the diner, Leon just so happened to be there, sitting alone as if he was rejected by his cast members. Danny walks in, about to sit with him.

Christy cleared her throat. "Doesn't that table look a little crowded, Danny?"

Danny got up about to move to the table his cast members were sitting. But he whispered in Leon's ear and said "Listen, after lunch, I'm going to have to talk to you at your house" Danny sat at the other table and Leon sighed.

_**At Leon's House 2:30P.M.**_

Danny sat at the kitchen table as Leon made popcorn. "Now what everyone wants to know is why you don't want to come to Amanda's party on Saturday?" asked Danny.

Leon set the bowl of popcorn on the table and became a little uncomfortable, so he just began to stammer. "Well, I…..I'd just…That reminds me! I've got to go home and clean my room!" Leon was about to run out of his house. "But this is _your house_!"

_**The Next Day **_

Josh was hiding under a bush with two bags of water in his hand. Danny walked by, and Josh just pulled him over.

"Josh, what are you doing?" He whispered.

"I'm waiting for Leon. I'm playing a trick on him" Josh answered.

Leon walked by but Josh didn't even know it. So Josh called him. "Leon!"

"What do you—" Leon stopped and began to quiver.

"Hold it," said Danny. "Are you afraid of the water?"

Leon feeling more uncomfortable than the day before merely said "Yes".

Josh dropped the bags of water, put his head in his hands, and he cried. "Josh, why are you crying?" asked Leon. "I just can't believe that you're afraid of the water" Josh answered. Josh went back to his normal voice and looked in Leon's face "What a very stupid thing to be afraid of!"

"That's why, we're going to help him" said Danny. "Starting today"

"Actually, Danny, it's almost my personal reading time" said Leon.

"And I have to clean the garage" Josh lied.

"Starting tomorrow" said Danny.

"Actually, I have to…" said Leon.

"No more excuses. We're going to help you"

_**The Next Day at the Beach **_

Josh, Danny, and Leon were standing at the edge of a dock, looking at the water. "Okay, Leon" said Josh. "Jump."

"Jump?" asked Leon

"Yeah, you know, jump. Like this" said Josh as he jumped in the water.

"But what if I fall in?" asked Leon. "I don't want to do this. I want to go home"

Josh looked into Leon's face again and stuck his finger in his chest. "_You _are going to Amanda's party, and _you _will learn how to swim, and _you _will have fun at Universal. NOW JUMP!"

"Josh, I think we should try something a little easier" said Danny.

_**The Community Pool – 1:30P.M.**_

"OK, just walk down the steps of the pool" said Danny. Leon just stepped on one stair. "Good then take another step". Leon took another step. "Good, keep going until you've finally got in the pool". Leon just continued walking.

"Danny, Amanda's party might be over by the time he gets up to his neck" said Josh

"_My neck? _I don't want to go that far!" said Leon running out of the pool.

_**The Aquarium – 2:15P.M.**_

"Why'd we have to come in here anyway?" asked Josh.

"Because, if we're here, he wouldn't have to worry about actually getting in the water" said Danny.

"We should've went home and given him a bath" said Josh.

"Did you know that whales are bigger than you think?" asked Leon.

"Yeah, Leon, why don't you just look into that tank right there" said Danny.

"Now, pretend you're in the water" said Josh. Leon held his breath and continued to stare. "Are you scared" asked Danny. Leon shook his head and continued to hold his breath and stare at the tank. He did the same thing for long, he ran out of the aquarium, and took some deep breaths.

"Why'd you run out?" asked Josh.

"I couldn't breathe in that water" said Leon. "I don't have gills"

"Maybe we should go home and give him that bath" said Danny.

"No, you two have helped enough" said Leon. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not going?" Leon asked furiously as he was walking backwards toward a wishing fountain.

"Leon, watch out!" said Josh.

Leon tried to stable himself in order to not get in the water. So Danny and Josh grabbed him and pulled him up, to make sure that he didn't.

"Thanks, you guys" said Leon. "I was really scared"

"You know what" said Danny. "Me too"

"So was I" said Josh.

_**The Next Day – Family Raft Ride Universal Orlando Resort**_

Amanda, Christy, Kenan, Kel, Josh, Danny, and Lori Beth were on the Family Raft ride, going down that 25-mile water coaster. They soon landed in the cold water and came out shivering.

"Man, that was awesome" said Josh.

"Well, it would've been a lot more fun if some other people showed up" said Amanda.

"W-Well, if Leon never showed up, t-t-the towers w-would be wet as we are" Josh said shivering.

Leon actually showed up, in a lounge chair, providing towels for his friends.

**I hope you enjoyed reading my story.**

**By the way: I made the whole "Family Raft Ride" thing up. It's actually a water ride at the Great Wolf Lodge Waterpark. I don't know Universal Orlando that well anyway. No corrections. I don't own All That anyway—nor Universal Orlando. **

**When or if you do review, be respectful by not writing any mean reviews. Do not curse in any of your reviews. If you do, this story will be gone. **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
